One million tears
by Meyenne
Summary: C'était un étrange paradoxe. Elle ne voulait pas le voir la plupart du temps. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ne voulait voir personne, elle ne pouvait supporter que lui. Petit OS Bellarke après le sacrifice de Finn. Peut-être une future fiction en plusieurs chapitres si cela plait. Rating M pour une raison.


**A/N : **J'ai écrit ce petit OS car j'ai regardé la série the 100 cette semaine et que je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce couple de la tête ! C'est affreux. Et parce que cela me frustre de voir Clarke et Bellamy jouer à cache-cache. Ceci dit, si cela vous plait, j'en ferai une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. Ou je ferai un Bellarke différent mais quand même sur plusieurs chapitres. Bref ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je verrais si l'inspiration continue de me harceler.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**A million tears **

_Elle l'avait fait_, pensa-t-elle en se jetant dans l'une des tentes vaguement monté autour du camp Jaha.

Autour d'elle la clameur raisonnait mais Clarke Griffin, en ce moment, ne pouvait entendre que le bourdonnement sourd qui frémissait dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Elle l'avait fait._

Elle savait, en théorie, que c'était la seule chose à faire. La seule façon de résoudre la situation. En théorie. En pratique, elle était détruite. L'ironie du destin avait voulu qu'elle se rende compte de ses sentiments pour Finn au moment où elle n'avait plus eu d'autres choix que de lui enfoncer une lame dans les entrailles. Un choix miséricordieux. Il aurait souffert mille morts si elle avait laissé les natifs le punir comme ils l'entendaient. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. L'alliance avec les natifs était assurée. Finn était mort sans trop souffrir. C'était le bon choix. Le seul choix. Pourtant, les faits restaient les mêmes. Finn était mort. Et avec lui, une partie d'elle-même.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur les couvertures du fourrure qui tapissait le sol de la tente pour former un lit de fortune. Elle sentit sa gorge se contracter dans une sorte de sanglot qui n'en était pas un. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se relever. Et tous les bons raisonnements du monde n'y changerait rien. La gratitude de Finn, dans son dernier souffle, ne changeait pas non plus les regards que lui avaient lancés sa mère, Raven et tous les autres. Et encore, même cela ne restait qu'une vague image qui flottait au sein de son esprit torturé. Une seule chose demeurait, imprimée au fer rouge dans son corps et son esprit. Finn était mort.

_Elle l'avait fait._

La jeune fille passa une main tremblante et rougie de sang dans ses mèches blondes déjà sales et souillées. Elle referma ses doigts autour de sa crinière dans une tentative désespérée de faire cesser les tremblements. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Peu importait ce qu'en pensait les autres. Elle était le chef des 100 et elle avait le choix difficile que devait faire un chef. Ils avaient l'alliance avec les natifs. Ils pourraient sauver ceux qui étaient prisonniers au Mont Weather. Pourtant...

Clarke laissa échapper un cri si animal qu'elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas qu'il sortait de sa propre gorge. C'était un cri de désespoir, de fureur et de chagrin. Un cri de rage. Un cri de guerre. Un cri brisé.

« Clarke ? » appela une voix féminine que cette dernière ne reconnut d'abord pas.

Elle se força à se concentrer sur la réalité. C'était sa mère qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la tente. Clarke hésita un instant. L'enfant en elle voulait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'aient abandonnées et qu'elle s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêve. Cependant, l'adulte en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans les yeux de sa mère quelque chose au delà de l'inquiétude. La peur. Le dégoût même.

La jeune fille sentit son sang brûler dans ses veines. Qui était-elle pour la juger ? Elle qui avait fait assassiner son propre mari pour soit-disant préserver la population d'une émeute.

« Dehors ! » cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. « Laisse-moi. » ordonna-t-elle ensuite, plus calme. Vidée, en vérité.

Sa mère acquiesça et sortit sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fureur dans les yeux de sa fille ou son propre dégoût pour cette dernière qui avait fait obéir Abby si vite. Clarke aurait parié sur la deuxième option. Elle se laissa retomber sur les fourrures sans douceur.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement. Elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Depuis leur arrivée sur terre, sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue suite de choix difficiles. A chacun de ces choix, elle s'était efforcé de penser à la communauté avant elle-même. A chacun de ses choix, elle sentait une partie de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été partir avec eux. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à survivre, à rester fidèle à elle-même autant que cela était possible. Grâce à Finn.

Non, se corrigea-t-elle alors qu'une autre personne entrait dans la tente sans demander d'invitation et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Grâce à Finn et Bellamy.

Ce dernier ouvrit une sorte de thermos métallique et but une gorgée avant de lui tendre le récipient en grimaçant. Clarke le dévisagea sans un mot. Elle prit la bouteille, frôlant sa peau rêche au passage. Il continua de fixer un point en face de lui.

Bien qu'elle ait du mal à le supporter la plupart du temps et qu'elle soit en désaccord avec lui encore plus souvent, Clarke devait reconnaître que Bellamy avait été là, à ses côtés, lui aussi. Peut-être même plus que Finn. Finn était l'avocat de ce qui était bien et juste. Bellamy défendait ce qui devait être fait.

La jeune fille leva le goulot vers ses lèvres et grimaça à son tour. De l'alcool. Du vrai tord-boyau en plus de cela. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle reprit une gorgée avant de tendre la bouteille à son co-leader, comme ils en étaient venus à se considérer. Les deux meneurs des 100 étaient très différents. Voir diamétralement opposés. En tout. Elle était blonde aux yeux verts avec la peau pâle. Il était brun aux yeux noir d'encre et d'une carnation beaucoup plus foncé. Elle était médecin. Il était soldat. Elle avait voulu la paix et l'ordre en débarquant ici. Il avait voulu le chaos et la guerre. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus les lignes devenaient floues. S'ils avaient d'abord été en désaccord sur à peu près tout et rien, c'était désormais de plus en plus rare. Finn avait l'habitude de dire que c'était parce que Clarke changeait et devenait comme Bellamy. Elle préférait penser qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus l'un comme l'autre, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune certitude. Après tout, Bellamy n'avait pas tant changé. Il était toujours prêt à tout pour sa sœur et pour protéger leur ''clan''. Elle en revanche... Elle, elle venait de poignarder son meilleur ami pour une alliance militaire...

« Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait, Clarke. »

Bellamy avait fini par briser le silence mais il ne la regardait toujours pas. Comme s'il savait d'instinct que si il croisait son regard, elle le jetterait dehors lui aussi. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La plupart du temps, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ne voulait voir personne, elle ne voulait que lui.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que le visage de Finn était tout ce qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. C'était personnel. Et Bellamy ne s'intéressait jamais à ce genre de choses. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler ou parce qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas mais elle répondit.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »

La tête du plus âgé des cents se tourna vers elle d'un coup sec. Son regard noir, écarquillé de surprise, se planta jusque dans son âme. Clarke se sentit rétrécir et lutta contre l'instinct qu'elle avait de fuir à toute jambe. Pourtant, passée la surprise, elle ne vit dans ses yeux sombres aucun dégoût, juste une infinie tristesse.

« C'était vrai ? »

Là encore, la question la pris au dépourvu. Bellamy était ainsi. Il ne tenait pas compte des convenances, des phrases toutes faites que chacun aurait dit dans des moments pareils. Il était brutal mais, en un sens, elle préférait cela. Elle accepta la bouteille d'alcool et but une gorgée. Etait-ce vrai ? Oui, elle aimait Finn. Elle aimait d'une certaine façon tous les membres des 100. 'Leur clan'. Mais Finn...Il était devenu son meilleur ami. Et bien plus que cela. Pourtant...

« Peut-être pas comme il l'entendait lui. » admit-elle. Avec l'arrivée de Raven, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient réussi à réparer mais qui s'était transformé en autre chose. Du moins, pour Clarke. Elle l'aimait comme elle pouvait aimer un ami avec qui elle avait risqué sa vie encore et encore. Toutefois, elle avait bien conscience que lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, en sachant qu'il ne le comprendrait pas dans ce sens là avait été un peu hypocrite. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait fait preuve de miséricorde, sa conscience l'entendait différemment.

Et Bellamy l'avait compris. Ou lui avait fait comprendre inconsciemment. Toujours était-il que désormais il savait ce qui la rongeait le plus dans tous cela. L'ancien garde se contenta de hocher les épaules et de boire une nouvelle gorgée. A chaque échange de bouteille, leurs mains se frôlaient. Clarke tremblait.

« Il devait mourir. Il y a de pire façon de mourir que de mourir heureux. »

« Il y a de meilleur façon de mourir que poignardé et attaché à un poteau à dix-huit ans. » contra Clarke.

Cette dernière arracha la bouteille des mains de Bellamy et but à son tour. Elle manqua étouffer lorsque le jeune homme vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Il ne la toucha pas mais la fixa des yeux noirs. Elle lui rendit son regard, paralysée. Que voulait-il ? Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre l'intensité de son regard. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi fort ?

« Clarke, écoute bien car je ne le dirai qu'une fois. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête pour continuer. « Finn s'est crée son destin lui-même. Il a tué des enfants, des femmes, des vieillards. Dix-huit innocents. A la place des natifs, tu aurais demandé sa mort aussi. Tu le sais, » insista-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Malgré cela, tu as voulu l'aider. On a fait notre maximum. Mais il s'est rendu. Rendu ! De lui-même. Ce que tu as fait pour lui... » Il n'élabora pas mais elle savait de quoi il parlait quand même. « Ce n'était pas un assassinat. Tu l'as sauvé. Du mieux que tu pouvais. »

« Il est mort quand même. » répliqua Clarke acide, en détournant le regard. Le geste brusque lui donna le tournis. Elle avait trop bu. Une main caleuse l'attrapa en douceur par le menton et la força à se replonger dans les abysses noirs de Bellamy. Peut être était-ce l'alcool, peut-être la fatigue ou le chagrin, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui transmettre un message que seul son regard pouvait délivrer. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Clarke. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement. Cependant, Bellamy continua de tenir son visage. Il ne la laisserait pas détourner le regard tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas convaincu. Finalement, elle lui rendit son regard. Elle savait au fond d'elle. Si elle faisait abstraction du choc et du chagrin, elle savait que c'était ce qu'un chef devait faire. Ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce n'en était pas plus facile cependant.

Une fois convaincu, Bellamy hocha la tête et fit mine de se relever. Clarke l'attrapa par le poignet. A la seconde où il avait cessé de la fixer de ses yeux noirs, elle avait perdue toute sa force.

« Ne me laisse pas seule. » implora-t-elle.

Elle devait être forte. Elle devait être celle qui sauverait leur petit groupe de délinquants. Mais elle supposait qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser une petite fissure dans la carapace. Au moins devant lui. Que devant lui. Lui qui savait comme le poids de tout cela pesait sur une seule âme. Son regard vacilla mais il s'accroupit à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Tout, supposa-t-elle. Comme d'habitude. Toujours était-il que ce qu'il voyait le rendait triste. Sans réfléchir, elle passa une main contre sa joue rêche. Il était sale. Il était mal rasé. Il était couvert de blessures. Ses tâches de rousseur disparaissait presque sous toute cette crasse. Il était Bellamy. Il était ce qu'elle avait besoin à ce moment précis. Il la laissa passer sa main contre sa joue, son cou, jusque dans ses boucles brunes emmêlées et humides.

« Clarke, ça ne te fera pas te sentir mieux. » murmura-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, ce qu'il disait.

« Ca ne me fera pas me sentir pire. »

Elle se rapprocha et posa son autre main contre son torse, au dessus de son cœur. Il battait fort contre sa poitrine solide. Tout en Bellamy représentait la force. Elle voulait cette force.

« Je ne suis pas un mec bien. »

Il posa sa mien par dessus celle de la jeune fille pour la stopper.

« Je ne veux pas penser aux mecs biens. »

Clarke sourit malgré en repensant à cette fois où elle s'était disputé avec Finn à propos de Raven. Il s'était disputé avec Octavia et elle avait besoin d'aide pour visiter un ancien bunker. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec les gens qu'elle appréciait. Il était venu. Ce soir-là lui paraissait étrangement similaire. Elle vit dans ses yeux que lui aussi revivait le même souvenir.

« Tu étais venu, ce jour-là. »

S'en était suivi l'un des rares moments où il s'était confié à elle. Il sourit à son tour. Un sourire triste.

« On ne peut décevoir la Princesse. » ironisa-t-il.

Elle allait lui répondre de ne pas l'appeler ainsi mais il la coupa en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Clarke enroula ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrit les lèvres. Il avait le goût salé de la sueur et celui plus acre de la terre. Ses boucles brunes étaient rêches et emmêlés sous les doigts fins de la jeune fille.

D'un geste brusque, il recula et la tint par les épaules à distance.

« Clarke. » prévint-il d'une voix dangereuse. « Je ne suis pas le Prince charmant venu réconforter la Princesse. »

Elle soutint son regard. Elle ressentait trop d'émotions à ce moment-là pour savoir pourquoi elle le voulait mais elle le voulait et elle était trop épuisée pour se refuser quoique ce soit au nom de grands principes.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? »

Parce que pour elle, il n'avait fait que la réconforter depuis son arrivée dans la tente. Son regard lança des éclairs devant son ton insolent. C'était leur dynamique à eux.

« Je suis venu pour que tu te ressaisisse et que l'on trouve une solution pour le Mont Weather. »

Il relâcha sa prise légèrement. Juste assez pour que Clarke puisse se rapprocher suffisamment pour sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau.

« On réfléchira plus tard. » contra-t-elle, mimant la réponse qu'il lui avait fait ce jour-là dans les bois. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention qu'avait provoqué sa réponse pour s'asseoir dans son giron. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Pour une fois depuis son arrivée sur terre, Clarke voulait être celle qui oubliait la gravité de la situation. Elle voulait oublier, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, les ennuis qu'ils auraient à gérer. Elle voulait oublier, point.

Si Bellamy avait été Finn, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Il aurait arrêté de l'embrasser. Il l'aurait forcé à écouter. Il lui aurait dit que c'était mal. Qu'il ne profiterait pas d'elle ainsi. Mais Bellamy n'était pas Finn et Clarke l'en remerciait sincèrement. Il était aussi marqué au fer rouge par les événements passés. Il avait fait des choses terribles, des choix terribles. Il avait bafoué tout ses idéaux d'enfants. Et il ne l'arrêta pas. Au contraire, lorsqu'il recula, ce ne fut que pour retirer son tee-shirt. Clarke l'imita et bientôt, son soutien-gorge suivit. Chacun prit un instant pour scruter le corps de l'autre. Jusque là, chacun avait été hors limite. Strictement professionnel, si l'on pouvait dire. C'était comme goûter à fruit interdit, pensa Clarke en passant sa main contre les muscles frémissants du torse de Bellamy, enivrant. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ainsi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois-ci. Il passa sa langue contre la sienne puis s'intéressa à sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, le lobe de son oreille. Clarke pensa, vaguement amusée malgré la situation, que tout avec Bellamy était une conquête. Lorsqu'il descendit vers sa poitrine, elle oublia ce qui l'avait amusé au départ. Elle laissa un gémissement lui échapper alors que son corps s'arquait contre la chaleur de Bellamy. Il glissa un main contre sa colonne vertébrale et elle frissonna.

La jeune fille tenta de tirer sur son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre. Son corps se sentait étrangement incomplet. Elle sentit Bellamy sourire contre sa poitrine juste avant qu'il ne l'allonge au milieu des couvertures.

« Bellamy. » implora-t-elle. Ce soir, elle avait envoyé sa fierté voler si loin qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir la récupérer un jour de toute façon. Il la recouvrit de son corps et reprit ses caresses. Son stupide sourire en coin toujours sur les lèvres.

« Quitte à faire quelque chose de stupide, autant le faire bien. » plaisanta-t-il. Elle attrapa sa crinière brune et le poussa vers ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa avec hargne. Elle ne voulait pas de douceur, pas de gentillesse. Elle voulait un exutoire.

Pourtant, plus elle était violente, plus il souriait et plus il procédait en douceur. Finalement, alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de l'étrangler, il s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus un vêtement sur eux, Clarke gémit de soulagement en sentant son poids contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit aussi sa virilité frôler son intimité et elle frissonna. Lorsqu'elle s'arqua pour se rapprocher de lui, il posa une main sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser. Il laissa ensuite glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il caressa lentement sa cuisse.

Clarke laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il entra un doigt en elle. Bellamy grogna et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste difficilement contrôlé.

« Chut. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en souriant. « Maman n'est pas loin. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, fermés jusque là.

« Bell- » Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase et les sons s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il entrait en elle jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se touchent.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de hanches de l'ancien soldat. Ils étaient sales et collants de sueurs. L'air sentait l'odeur acre de leurs ébats mais Clarke s'en fichait. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit à ce moment-là était les vas-et-viens conjoints de leurs hanches. Elle s'accrocha à lui, écorchant son dos de ses ongles au passage, et accéléra avec lui. Elle perdit son visage dans le creux de son cou dans l'espoir d'étouffer ses gémissements. Le souffle de Bellamy, inégale entre deux grognements, lui chatouillait le cou et envoyait un choc électrique le long de tout son corps. Les jambes de Clarke tremblaient contre les hanches du jeune homme. Elle tentait de relever les hanches vers lui dans un espoir désespéré d'obtenir la délivrance qu'elle pouvait presque toucher du bout des doigts.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Bellamy passa un main entre leurs corps unis qu'elle se sentit finalement partir à la dérive dans un mélange de spasmes et de cris étouffés. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de son environnement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Bellamy pesait de tout son poids contre elle. Il respirait comme un bœuf contre son cou et elle comprit qu'il était venu en même temps qu'elle. Elle peinait à reprendre une respiration normale avec un tel poids sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, son poids et sa chaleur la réconfortait. Elle ne dit donc rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire de lui-même. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le côté et fixa le plafond, les bras en étoiles et son éternel sourire en coin.

« Pas un mot. » le prévint Clarke en posant sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentit son rire faire trembler ses côtes. Il prit une grande inspiration que la jeune fille sentit lorsque son torse se souleva. « Non. » coupa-t-elle en fixant leurs jambes emmêlées. Elle n'en parlerait pas. Elle ne réfléchirait pas. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste céder à l'épuisement et dormir, pour une fois, entourée de chaleur et sans cauchemar.

« Demain. » insista néanmoins Bellamy.

Clarke céda silencieusement. Demain. Demain, elle serait de nouveau Clarke la leader. Demain, elle pourrait à nouveau se disputer avec lui sur la meilleur façon de tuer des gens pour libérer leurs amis...

* * *

Abby Griffin se tenait assise sur une caisse de rations en regardant les étoiles. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa fille. Avant toute cette débâcle, jamais Clarke n'aurait tué un de ses amis. En aucune circonstances. Jamais elle ne l'aurait regardé avec un regard si dur et si froid. Enfin, jamais elle n'aurait vécu une telle épreuve sans vouloir en parler à sa mère.

« Tu penses à Clarke, pas vrai ? » demanda Marcus Kane en la rejoignant sur la caisse.

Elle ne répondit rien. Évidemment qu'elle pensait à Clarke. Elle avait peur pour elle. Pour ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Elle s'est durcie. Noircie. » expliqua Abby en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai l'impression que son cœur se transforme en pierre. »

« Hum, » acquiesça vaguement Marcus sur un ton étrange. « Tu devrais peut-être vérifier ma tente, sa tente je suppose maintenant, avant de dire ça. »

Sur ce, il partit en réprimant un rire amusé. Abby le regarda intriguée. Clarke était toujours là-bas ? Que faisait-elle ? Elle n'était sûrement pas en train de pleurer sur son sort. Sinon, Marcus n'aurait jamais été aussi amusé. Et Clarke ne pleurait jamais de toute façon. Abby se leva, bien décidée à dormir un peu avant la journée bien remplie du lendemain.

Clarke ne voulait pas la voir. Elle avait été très claire la-dessus. Pourtant, lorsque sa mère passa devant la tente du nouveau Chancelier, elle ne put s'empêcher de céder à la curiosité. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la tente et se figea de surprise. Sa fille était allongée tranquillement, le visage paisible, dans les bras de Bellamy Blake qui lui aussi rajeunissait de dix ans en cet instant. Ils se tenaient couchés dans un fatras de fourrures et de vêtements pêle-mêle.

Abby sortit la tête de l'habitacle comme si elle s'était brûlée et repartit vers sa propre tente, fulminant après un certain Marcus Kane et après les hommes en général.

« Gardez cette tente ! » ordonna-t-elle à un garde près d'elle. « Personne ne rentre. »


End file.
